In the field of all-solid-state batteries, there is an attempt to focus on battery charge and discharge and improve the performance of all-solid-state batteries.
For example, a sulfide all-solid-state battery is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which is configured to be charged and discharged in an argon gas atmosphere.
Meanwhile, there is an attempt to focus on the surface of a sulfide-based solid electrolyte and improve the performance of sulfide all-solid-state batteries.
For example, an all-solid-state battery is disclosed in Patent Literature 3, the battery comprising such a sulfide-based solid electrolyte that a surface thereof is oxidized to form an oxide layer.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-143133
Patent Literature 2: JP-A No. 2014-086209
Patent Literature 3: JP-A No. 2012-094445